


Trip down kinky Memory Lane

by RahDamon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, So much smut, ehm tell me if I should tag anything else?, good communication and not so good communication both, hoh boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: “Seriously, guys, did you have to bang on the couch? The lounge couch? WHERE EVERYONE SITS?”Lance cracks open his eyes, looking at Pidge with a ticked eyebrow before yawning and stretching as best as he could with Keith curled on his chest like a big space cat.“First off, Pidgey, we were just sleeping. Secondly, there’s nothing wrong with a healthy sex life.”





	Trip down kinky Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> I ... don't know what came over me? I was sprinting in a server and suddenly writing smut ... and this is the work of a month of on and off writing XP  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also I firmly believe that both Keith and Lance switch.

“Seriously, guys, did you have to bang on the couch? The lounge couch? WHERE EVERYONE SITS?”   
  
Lance cracks open his eyes, looking at Pidge with a ticked eyebrow before yawning and stretching as best as he could with Keith curled on his chest like a big space cat.   
  
“First off, Pidgey, we were just sleeping. Secondly, there’s nothing wrong with a healthy sex life.”   
  
Pidge grimaces, muttering a low ‘Not that I would know or even like to know’ which makes Lance chuckle. He grins at her, teeth white and blinking, as they stare at each other.   
  
“Besides,” Lance continues, his grin shifting into a smirk, “we actually haven’t done it in here yet. Thanks for the idea!”   
  
“Gah!” Pidge throws up her arms before turning on her heel and storming out of the lounge.   
  
It makes Lance want to shout a few more details about Keith’s and his sex life at her. Her reaction is just too amusing and entertaining.   
  
“That wasn’t nice,” Keith chuckles against his chest. “Teasing Pidge will bite you in the ass. Not in the nice way, too.”   
  
Lance laughs, waving away Keith’s words. “It’s not like I lied. She did give me the idea to fuck here and a healthy sex life is good for you. Case in point, you.”   
  
No one can tick an eyebrow like Keith, Lance thinks as Keith stares up at him before chuffing.   
  
“You can’t deny I’m right, Keith~”   
  
“Do you even watch what you say?”   
  
“Nope, can’t. You see, words are invisible. But I remember you before sex and after.”   
  
This time Keith smiles, an honest to God smile, and Lance’s breath catches. “So do I, Lance. So do I.”   
  
Gulping, Lance searches for something to say, anything. “Hey, any one of our many times your favourite?”   
  
“I wouldn’t say favourite but … I have a few memorable ones.”   
  
“So do I. In the mood for a trip down memory lane?”   
  
Keith nuzzles into him and nods.

  
  


**1.**

 

“Don’t think,” is whispered along the shell of his ear before sharp teeth nip at the top. It’s not a complex order to follow but for Lance it’s almost impossible. Yet he somehow manages it as a slick, hot tongue swipes over the sting of the bite.

Almost. His mind is still full. Full of worries. Full of things he covets. Full of self-deprecating thoughts and insecurities. Full of dreams and wishes he knows he neither deserves nor can ever do anything to earn.

A disappointed sigh is breathed into the skin just underneath his ear.

“I told you to stop thinking.”

Lance whines as the disappointment dripping from that voice sinks in. He nearly sobs when the warmth draped across his back vanishes. He’s left alone and shivering. He can’t even move, hands bound and tied to his headboard. Can’t even see with the fabric covering his eyes. Can’t speak or talk because he promised not to, not to unless it becomes too much.

The crushing sense of being a disappointment and being abandoned is almost too much. Before he can safe-word, though, sharp nails trail lightly up his spine, scratching, goosebumps rising up. Keith didn’t leave. Lance is not alone. But he’s still a disappointment, still -

The light scratching is not so light anymore. Keith drags his nails down, firmly, drawing blood and sending black sparks across Lance’s  eyes . He wails then. Wails, because he can’t decide. Can’t decide whether pleasure or pain wins the battle over his senses. Can’t decide but Lance knows one thing - it feels good.

Keith hums before repeating it. Nails gently trail up his spine like a tickling feather, just enough to evoke a kind of  hypersensitive reaction  on Lance’s skin. Claws dragging down and through that skin, punishing and cleansing and oh so good.

Lance’s wails turn into screams until his throat’s raw and he can only rattle out hacked breaths. He’s sure he’s a trembling, red mess but everything is black and red and spots of white. And his mind is finally still, empty, quiet.

“Good boy.”

**2.**

  
  


“What a delicate neck you have there,” Lance’s words are softer and less real than the spindly fingers wrapped around his neck. Keith can’t see it but he’s sure that the contrast between Lance’s fingers and his own pale throat is striking.

Just another thought that causes him to swallow. Lance apparently felt that because he laughs, huffing and nuzzling into the top of Keith’s hair.

“Someone’s getting thirsty~”

“No, impatient. Since someone’s being slow.”

There’s pressure on Keith’s throat, fingers tightening, cutting off his air flow. It’s getting to Keith’s head, to be honest. And it’s not only his head that’s being affected. His dick jumps as well and pre-cum is already dripping down his length.

Minutes pass and Keith’s head gets lighter and lighter. Black spots start dancing across his vision and air seems to be of a greater and greater need. But he doesn’t get it. It’s wonderful, wonderful and dangerous.

Adrenaline shoots through him, heightening the thrill, the fear, the goddamn arousal. Keith actually feels the shaking in his limbs, the zigzagging feeling trembling in his abdomen, the onset of blackness, all setting him up for a record-breaking orgasm.

Fingers loosen and Keith yaps for breath, air being sucked in in greedy gulps. The feeling that signals him he’s about to come recedes. Keith feels cheated, a growl building in his chest. He had been so close.

“Wow. Look at that. You’re bruising already.”

All anger evaporates. Instead Keith can only whimper; a desperate, wrecked sound leaving his throat.

“More. Please.”

Lance chuckles as his fingers tighten again.

“Always. For you.”

**3.**

“It hurts, doesn’t it, Lance? You want to cum, don’t you?” Keith smiles, vicious cunning lines running along the seams of his mouth as Lance shakes his head frantically, mutely. “Hmm, you’ll make one of these lovely noises for me, then, won’t you, please?”

Keith traces over the veins of Lance’s cock, teasing, barely even touching. Lance almost sobs as his cock jumps, pre-cum oozing out of his tip as though his cock wants to crawl into Keith’s hand. But Lance keeps shaking his head, keeps shaking, trembling, his fingers clawing into the mattress below.

Lance won’t break first. He’ll be good.

“So stubborn ... well, I think I’ll just have to turn it up a notch.”

This time Lance can’t hide behind silence as his spine arches and he lifts almost entirely off the bed. He gasps and cries as the vibrator inside of him, pressed exactly against his prostate, sprints full ahead on its highest setting without warning. Lance doesn’t consider that little sentence Keith uttered just before putting it on its highest setting as warning.

“Oh my, you’ll have to come down soon enough.”

_No, I won’t_ , Lance lies to himself. He knows he can’t stay arched, can’t keep minimizing the vibrations he feels inside. But if he sits down, he will have to feel the full brunt of the vibrator and Lance doesn’t think he could prevent himself from cumming then.

Keith will be delighted having an excuse to punish him. He will stretch out Lance, keeping him on edge for hours before letting him cum or, or maybe Keith will fuck Lance, hard, without waiting and pausing, even when Lance finishes. He will keep fucking Lance into an overstimulated, crying mess, keep fucking while Lance tightens and aches, again and again, until consciousness fades.

Shuddering in fear, anticipation or lust, who knows, maybe it’s the exhaustion, Lance’s muscles give in and he sacks down.

Lance screams as the pressure and vibrations hit him point blank. He doesn’t hear Keith laughing but through tear-blurred eyes he sees Keith throwing his head back. Soon Lance can’t even see that, the pleasure-pain bowing his spine becoming his whole world.

White, then black, and he’s cumming, whimpering and screaming as the vibrator doesn’t stop and pain’s the only thing left. Until, blessedly, an arm wraps around his waist, lifts him and the vibrator is tugged out of him. Lance still twitches in aftershocks and he must be babbling because he can feel his mouth move but he has no idea what he’s saying.

“Shh, shh, calm down a bit.”

Soothing circles are rubbed into Lance’s hips. It does calm him. It calms him until the fingers rubbing circles into his skin slip lower and lower until they feather over his rim.

“It’s  fluttering , Lance. You wanna be filled? But you came without my explicit permission. What a bad boy ... what do bad boys get?”

Bad boys get punished but oh god, Lance doesn’t want yet covets it, the punishment. It will be both pleasure-filled and painful, or rather so painful it will be pleasure-filled. Or the other way around.

Three fingers are suddenly shoved into his hole, right down to the third knuckle, and Lance chokes, seizing as his nerves are once again overstimulated.

“I asked you a question. But I see we’ll have to work on you listening ...”

Lance shivers, softly whining and trembling in Keith’s arms. Tonight will be good.

**4.**

Fuck. The only thing running through Keith’s veins is lava, lava which sends sparks up and down his body. His body burns and at the center of it all is his ass, Lance on his knees behind Keith, inside of him.

Lance is leisurely leaning back, yes, he’s in Keith but only shallowly. However, Keith’s mouth stocks and falls open with little punched out mice cries whenever Lance thrusts his cock into him. Lance’s fingers, two, are buried into Keith as well. Keith can only whimper, whimper and beg for more, more fingers, more friction, more, even with the audible squelches the lube makes when Lance moves the slightest bit.

“What a slut-” Keith stiffens, tightening around Lance, his fingers and his cock, and says without hesitation “Hard Red.”

Lance freezes and after restarting his thoughts immediately pulls out of Keith, careful, even when Keith moans at the feeling of Lance’s fingers and cock popping out of his ass, Lance retreats completely. As soon as he stops touching Keith, Keith falls forward like a rag doll with cut strings.

Keith burrows his head into the pillow, fully aware that his ass was still in the air, lube trickling down his thighs, his body strangely empty, hard as a rock despite the memory flashing behind clenched eyelids.

“You ok, sweetheart?” Lance strokes Keith’s hair with messy, lubed up fingers. But he also digs into his scalp and Keith’s anxiety flows away like water. In a way, though, Lance anchors him by touching his head, keeping Keith in the here and now.

 

But he doesn’t know how to answer. Doesn’t know how to tell Lance that there are things in his past he doesn’t care to remember, doesn’t want to recall. But Keith can try to tell Lance.

 

“I … don’t like to be called names.” His voice is shaky and chalky, and Keith despises it, yet at least he got that out.

 

For a moment, the stroking falters but before Keith can make more than a disgruntled squeak it picks up again.

 

“We probs should have talked about this before, and not just safewords,” Lance says, hesitating, ”Can I hug you?”

 

Blinking - why is Lance asking that? - Keith nods and Lance pulls him onto his lap and into a hug.

 

They breathe and before long, their chests rise and fall in the same rhythm. It’s silent, surprisingly, and soon Keith’s arousal has flagged and fled but there’s a fragile intimacy hanging in the air between them.

 

When Lance breaks the silence, it’s with a small, reverent whisper. “So, it’s Keith only? Any other triggers?”

 

“Sweetheart is ok. I don’t mind positive names,” Keith says. He’s glad that Lance can’t see his face right now, absolutely certain it’s red. Yet Keith dreads the following question, the inquiring into why he doesn’t like being called ‘slut’ or ‘whore’ or anything similar. He dreads it.

 

“Ok.” 

 

Silence ensues.

 

“You’re not going to ask why?”

 

“Triggers are triggers. Not going to ask anything, sweetheart, just going to accept it.”

 

Keith melts into Lance, shaking, trembling again, as Lance presses kisses against his temple and holds Keith tighter. 

  
  


**5.**

 

“Lance,” Keith hisses through clenched teeth, his bound hands trembling.

 

“Heh, what's Shiro always saying? Patience yields focus?”

 

“Don't talk ‘bout Shiro when you're stretching me.”

 

“Why not? ‘s not like we didn't talk about inviting him into our bed.”

 

Keith snorts. “Later, not now! Now’s the time for fucking me, so----” 

 

“You’re too impatient. Slow down. Focus,” Lance coos, stilling his fingers and just letting them rest inside of Keith. 

 

To be honest, it’s difficult keeping still with the way Keith’s inside are gripping him, tight and hot and moist. But it’s worth it, worth Keith’s reaction after Lance has teased him und pushed him to the edge of coming, and then let him cool down before revving him up again. 

 

After going through that cycle a few times, Keith’s always an overstimulated and whiny mess. Which Lance loves despite the amount of effort it takes to get Keith there. He wonders if he could speed up the process if he talks. 

 

A wicked grin steals itself on Lance face as Keith snarls and used his hips to fuck himself on Lance’s fingers. While that’s hot as hell - Keith’s muscles and that he has the strength to do this with his hips alone is amazing - that wouldn’t do, so Lance shifts and lays on Keith’s legs pining Keith to the bed.

 

“Well, that wasn’t nice. Told you to focus, like Shiro says. Wonder what Shiro would do? Would he pull out? Would he stop? Or-”

 

“Stop talking about what Shiro might or might not do!”

 

Lance laughs as he pulls out his fingers, to Keith’s dismay. 

 

“Put them back in!”

 

“ - or would he fulfill your wishes but not like you wanted to? Hold you down and overstimulate you?”

 

With these words, Lance pushes in four fingers, when before there had been only two, relishing in Keith’s choked gasp and trembling thighs. Lance immediately sets a punishing pace, having to slightly force in the fingers. Keith certainly would feel the burn afterwards.

 

“Shiro’s such a big guy, Keith, “ Lance whispers, dropping his head to Keith’s chest and licks his way around sucking love bites into the skin. “ He could hold you down without problems.”

 

Keith’s writhing, his cock jumping with every word Lance speaks and his hole twitches, but he manages a broken chuckle. “Shiro’s a big guy, alright.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Four fingers are nothing.”

 

Jealousy stirrs in Lance’s guts, even though he knows he has no reason to feel jealous. He trusts Keith, knows that if anything happened between them it was before Keith and Lance were a couple. Which means, that there is no reason, at all, to feel insecure and jealous. And also no reason to rip out of his fingers and back away.

 

It’s Lance who started the talk about including Shiro, so the knowledge that Keith knows the size of Shiro’s dick shouldn’t be a hindrance or obstacle.

 

Keith whines, arching his back. “Lance, god, fingers back in! Or, or, a toy or a cock,  _ anything _ . Come on!  **_Please_ ** !”

 

Lance swallows before letting his eyes waver over the toys he prepared earlier in the evening. Before he felt the swell of unwanted feelings wash over him. Still, Keith’s trashing and already at the stage of pleading. It would be beyond cruel to deny him at least one orgasm. 

 

So Lance’s hands hover over their toys before he picks up one of Keith’s favourites - a ridged dildo with small barbs and a knot near the base;Lance remembers being torn between making dog or cat jokes - and lubes it up.

 

Instead of pushing in the toy he rubs the head against Keith’s hole, only getting faint pleasure in response to Keith’s squirming and drawn-out moan.

 

“God- Lance! Put it in, now!”

 

And Lance does, ramming it in and setting a quick, brutal pace.

 

Despite literally asking for it, Keith chokes, high-pitched breaths falling from his lips. Instinctively, he tries to escape the onslaught of pleasure but can’t. It isn’t long before his muscles tighten and hips shake. And, finally, with a last moan, he comes, untouched, his hips still moving with Lance’s thrusts.

 

When Keith’s moan fades, Lance stops, pulling out the toy and jumping up to untie Keith, mindlessly rubbing Keith’s wrist. Keith watches him, eyes half-lidded and dazed but eyebrows furrowed.

 

Keith’s voice is positively wrecked when he speaks. “You were silent.”

 

“Well,” Lance begins, attempting to smile,”you were making enough noise for both of us, darling.”

 

“You were literally torturing me with your dirty talk. And stopped. Also stopped teasing me. Why?”

 

_ Why did Keith have to be so doggishly stubborn and coherent even while on the edge of overstimulation? _ is the thought that shoots through Lance’s head as he struggles to come up with an answer. But every answer he can give would show his unwarranted bitterness. Probably.

 

In the end he closes his eyes and shrugs. Which turns out to be a mistake as he is seized by the collar of his shirt and flipped onto the bed.

 

“What the che-”

 

“Don’t think me stupid. Something’s wrong. What did I do?”

 

Keith is on Lance’s back holding him down and breathing into his nape. Lance shivers as he shakes his head. “Nothing, you did nothing. Everything’s fine.”

 

“Fine. What did I  _ say _ then.”

 

“NOTHING!” Well, there go all attempts at casual.

 

“You fell silent after - oh. Shiro. Seriously, Lance?” Keith laughs, quivering on Lance.

 

Lance is glad his face is squished into the pillows now. His scowl isn’t visible that way. “Thank you, stop mocking me.”

 

“Lance, Shiro was my foster brother. You know what you do with little brothers? You  _ bathe  _ with them.”

 

And Lance feels worse now, his thoughts even more unwarranted than before. He had misconstrued the situation, made a big deal out of nothing.

 

Eventually Keith falls silent, hiccuping a few times. He leans down to Lance’s skin, kisses his nape and spills butterfly kisses all over.

 

“Hey, I did have a crush on him - who wouldn’t - it never amounted to anything. Reacting like that, tho, yeah, that threesome’s a no go until we have cleared the air.”

 

Lance shudders as Keith presses more kisses into his skin.


End file.
